chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Intress
Intress is an OverWorld creature, well-known for being an aide to Maxxor, the OverWorld leader.. Character Origins In the original Chaotic, Chaotic: Now or Never, there was another incarnation of Intress who seemed very similar to this one. Intress is one of many cat-like female heroes throughout contemporary pop culture and entertainment, DC Comics' Catwoman (also being the titular character of a film) and Gatomon from the first two series of Digimon to name just a few others. A species of human-cat hybrids has also appeared in some episodes of British Sci-Fi Drama, Doctor Who, in the classic series of the show there was a similar species known as the Cheetah People. Appearance Intress has an obvious anthropomorphic cat-like look: half woman, half tiger. Her body and limbs are long and slim and her skin is striped with golden colors. Her sharp claws serve as the perfect weapons in battle - and they are always on hand. Background Information Intress is Maxxor's most trusted advisor, his second-in-command, though the exact nature and history of their relationship is the subject of endless speculation. Whatever the truth is, the fact is she plays a central role in the politics of the OverWorld. Her exceptional judgment is matched by exceptional battle skills, making her one of Perim's most respected and feared fighters. Intress is seen as an OverWorld role model because of her many heroic deeds, the most famous being the Battle at the Passage, in which Intress single-handedly shut down an UnderWorld invasion. (TV:BattleDrome of the Sexes) Personality and Behaviour Intress is caring towards her OverWorld allies, and made a good friend of Zalic; once saving him from an UnderWorld invasion.(TV:BattleDrome of the Sexes) Also she has developed a close relationship with Maxxor, looking out for him when he was infected by one of Lord Van Bloot's mugix. (TV:Fallen Hero) This is also shown when Kaz pointed out that Intress would be with Maxxor. Tom scans Zalic in a bid to find out if he knows where Intress has gone, in his quest to find Maxxor. (TV:Fallen Hero) Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Her aforementioned strong relationship and aideship with Maxxor and her saving of her friend Zalic's life. Enemies It has been revealed that Intress although sworn enemies with Takinom, may once have saved her life. Card Details The Intress card was released as a Super Rare in the Dawn of Perim set. Basic Stats Chaotic has a variable stats system, these figures are the official basic stats from the Chaotic website and may not reflect cards or scannables from the TV show or real life. Textbox Water 5 (Water attacks by this Creature deal an additional 5 damage.) | flavor = The secret behind Maxxor's bond with Intress is also the wedge that keeps them apart. }} Insight on Card Abilities Intress has truly mastered the use of the Water Element and Water is her favoured - but not only - type of Attack. Strategies Intress is best with Water attacks, as she can deal an extra five damage. Promotions There have been no known promos of this card. TV Show Intress commonly appears in Perim, often alongside Maxxor. She has also appeared in the Season One opening titles. Appearances Battledrome of the Sexes While Peyton and Krystella have a match to prove which are better, boys or girls, Sarah tells Tom a tale of the warrior Intress, and how she stopped an UnderWorld invasion single-handedly in the Battle of the Passage. Fallen Hero Maxxor was infected by a mugic cast by Lord Van Bloot when out on a mission with Intress. When Tom and Kaz find him, he lets Tom scan him and has Intress see them out. When she returned, Maxxor had left. A Fearsome Fate Tom used his new Maxxor scan in a match only to discover Maxxor had hardly any courage and everything he saw was amazingly frightful. The real Maxxor is seen at the end of the episode headed to the Underworld. Maze of Menace Tom gives Maxxor the crystal with all his power inside. Maxxor breaks it and is back to his old self. he then fights his nemesis Chaor and is victorious. Chaor gets away but Intress and Najarin are glad to have their leader back. They ask Tom what he'd like as a reward for helping Maxxor, Tom gets a new scan of Maxxor and says that next time in the dromes those two will kick some code and they have big laugh. Card/Scan Copies and Owners MajorTom He let's Kaz borrow his scan of her for his match against Hotshot. PeytonicMaster Unknown to the people watching his match aghainst Krystella, Peyton fought as various female creatures including, Takinom, Quadore, Skithia and Intress. (TV: BattleDrome of the Sexes) Quotes Notes Related Articles *Maxxor *Takinom *Tom Majors *Peyton *OverWorlders *Zalic External Links 012 Category:OverWorlders Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:Creatures from the OverWorld Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Creatures with Water attack type Category:Creatures with Water 5 Category:Art by Khary Randolph Category:Super Rare Cards Category:Voiced by Rachael Lillis Category:Characters debuting in BattleDrome of the Sexes Category:Secondary characters Category:Cards in MajorTom's Battle Team Category:Cards in PeytonicMaster's Battle Team